


【ヴィク勇】陪伴是最長情的告白(R18)

by eunfung



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Happy Birthday Victor Nikiforov, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:57:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9077725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eunfung/pseuds/eunfung
Summary: ※維克多生日快樂※都給官方玩就好啦※所以只能寫肉了※交往前提雖然晚了一點點QAQ 因為一直爆字數WWWW 還是希望維克多要和勇利一直幸福下去喔!!





	

　　自從勇利搬來俄羅斯與維克多同住以後，今天大概是最令維克多血脈噴張的時候了，真不知道該如何感謝還是生氣那幫損友。  
　　喝醉的勇利穿著神秘的情趣裝，照理來看應該是馴鹿裝，有別以往整套看不見人影的布偶裝，上下兩截式的小可愛與短裙，雙手還有馴鹿腳的手套，最讓維克多困惑的是那馴鹿尾巴是怎麼裝上去的？  
頭上夾有馴鹿角飾品，脖子還繫上了一個大大的紅色蝴蝶結，有個小吊牌寫著『生日快樂，聖誕快樂，維克多。』  
　「維克多！快來抱抱我啊，快來──」勇利完全進入了醉意模式，絲毫不覺得自己的模樣羞恥，甚至百般勾引著維克多快點爬上床。  
　　「勇利……」維克多有點無奈，他雖然有股野獸的衝動想要上前抱住勇利，可是他現在更想弄清楚狀況。到底是誰給勇利出的歪主意？雖然他還滿喜歡的。  
　　「嗯……維克多不喜歡嗎？不喜歡這樣的我嗎？」勇利恍恍惚惚地走下了床，幾乎是以跌倒的方式摔進維克多的懷抱裡。  
　　「唉──」抱住勇利後維克多真心敗給了他，捧著那因喝醉而泛紅的可愛臉龐，先是親了一小口後又說：「喜歡，喜歡到不行。」  
　　「今天會好好滿足你的喔！」  
　　勇利絕對喝了不少酒，從他口中呼出來的濃濃酒氣就能得知，平常那個看見他裸體便會害臊又非常玻璃心的愛人，今天肯定是下了不少決心才灌自己喝醉吧。  
　　「這麼可愛的勇利，看來要好好疼愛一番，不然不就白費你的心意了嗎？勇、利。」語畢，維克多也顧不得幕後主使者是誰了，巴不得好好品嚐眼前這秀色可餐的豬排丼飯。

　　勇利攀上了維克多的後頸，主動獻吻，像隻久逢甘霖的馴鹿，著了狂與維克多雙舌交纏。  
　　「勇利，讓我看看你的覺悟吧。」  
　　勇利翹起自己的屁股，搖擺著那繫有鈴鐺的馴鹿尾巴，用尾巴左右搖擺掃著維克多的腹部。維克多一開始沒能看清尾巴的真面目，因裝設尾巴而略微撩起的裙襬，讓白皙渾圓的屁股蛋若隱若現，維克多一瞬間理解尾巴是如何裝上後，大受刺激的他倒抽了一口氣，下身也產生了劇烈的反應。  
　　「這覺悟可真夠絕了……」  
　　「吶──維克多還再拖拉什麼呢？」勇利回過頭，挑釁般地嘲笑維克多。  
　　維克多真希望此刻勇利能快點酒醒，他很想看看，酒醒之後的勇利會有多後悔自己的一言一行，那表情絕對是有趣到不行呢。  
　　維克多雙手搓揉著勇利的屁股，確認了勇利連丁字褲都沒穿上，掀開了遮住尾巴的礙眼裙子，雖然維克多已猜到尾巴的真面目是情趣用品，但他還沒想到竟然會是電動按摩棒，情趣王國來的子民真是不簡單，還找來這種東西要來取悅他。  
　　「維克多想要直接進來也沒有問題喔！已經好好擴張了呢。」  
　　維克多還沒有猴急到那種程度，勇利的確是好好地擴張了，可這種程度還不夠美味，維克多壞心地調高尾巴的震動段數。  
　　單手滑向前套住勇利因興奮而高漲的分身，「勇利忍很久了吧？先讓你射一發好嗎。」並非詢問的語氣而是告知，然而真正壞心的是，他想懲罰一下如此魅惑的勇利，熟練地套弄勇利的分身。  
　　「嗯…啊啊……維、維克多…那裡……太猛烈了……」勇利的眼神幾近迷茫，在維克多回家打開房門之前，自己先醞釀了好段時間，現在的他極度敏感。  
　　「喔呀──我突然想改變心意了，不想讓勇利這麼早射。」維克多收回套弄勇利的手，一臉看好戲般的模樣盯著癱軟於眼前的勇利。  
　　前端有點空虛，可後頭還強烈的刺激著他的神經，勇利自行用手握住性器想要替自己解脫，然而維克多卻迅速拆下他脖子上的蝴蝶結，將絲帶綑綁了勇利的雙手，不讓他替自己解套。  
　　「不可以喔，我說了不想看勇利這麼早射，怎麼能犯規呢。」  
　　「嗚嗚…好難受……好…好想…射…」過度腫脹的性器顫抖著，勇利好想射卻還不到時候，雙手被綑綁的他，目光泛淚。  
　　看勇利因想解放但不能解放而痛苦著，維克多有股說不上來的愉悅感，將手指探進勇利猥褻的情趣上身衣裡，輕捏他胸前亢奮待寵的乳首，再次引來勇利難以抗拒的酥麻感，斗大的淚水緩緩滴下向維克多求饒著：「…維克多……求、求你…哈…哈……」  
　　「嗯？勇利想說什麼？」向上推開了衣物，舌尖襲上另一邊被冷落的敏感處。  
　　「啊啊……讓、讓我…射…嗚…啊啊……」零零散散地說著淫蕩的話語，勇利乞求著自己能早點解脫這一回。  
　　「只要勇利想辦法幫我解開這褲子，我就幫你。」維克多指著自己的褲檔，就是一件上有扣子下有拉鍊的普通休閒褲罷了。  
　　勇利晃了晃自己被綑綁的雙手，表明自己的立場有多麼不便，然而維克多只回應：「勇利不能用手喔──」  
　　不能用手，慾望已完全侵蝕了勇利的腦袋，完全是出自於本能般地行動，他將腦袋湊向了維克多，笨拙地運用口與舌想去解開鈕扣，起先摸不著頭緒，嚐試幾回失敗後他終於找到感覺，解開扣環，順勢拉下拉鍊，完成維克多交代的任務。  
然而，任務並沒有真正的結束，第二階段維克多掏出褲底按耐許久的猛獸，直挺挺地傲視趴伏於他面前的勇利，維克多替他摘掉了鹿角頭飾，像安撫小狗般地摸著勇利的頭，「勇利知道要怎麼做的，做得好就讓你解脫。」  
　　張嘴含下維克多的性器，一次比一次更深進喉嚨，雖然有些難受卻又同時享受著服務維克多的成就感，吞吐之間的吸力和速度拿捏得恰到好處，維克多決定稍微獎勵勇利，愛撫即將噴發的小火山，時快時慢的速度，最後勇利在維克多的手中釋放，而勇利則妥妥地以口接下恩澤。

　　興奮過頭的小野獸們並沒有因為一次射精而滿足，稍稍休息後旋即再度情緒高昂。  
　　維克多拿走占據後庭花好一會兒的尾巴，退去短裙，做好十足準備的後穴，淫亂地開合尋求下一波刺激，維克多將再次情緒激昂的分身挺入蜜穴裡。  
　　「啊哈…哈…維…維克多……」有別於機械的刺激，肉體硬物更能迎合他的需求。  
　　已一絲不掛的勇利，情慾令他身體發燙又泛紅，絕美的景色映入眼簾，維克多想看更加淫靡的勇利，想看陶醉於性愛的勇利能做到什麼地步。  
　　「勇利該表現下你有多麼想要我。」這一直是維克多心裡的疑惑，明明說過想要將他占為己有的勇利，卻曾想過要把他歸還給世界，難道在勇利的心中他只是一個呼之則來；揮之則去的物品嗎？  
　　被綑綁的雙手抵在維克多的腹前，轉換好姿勢，先是低頭靠近維克多，神情有些哀傷：「吶……維克多。你是我想要就能得到的人嗎？如果有這麼簡單就好了，整個世界都曾擁有過你，獨佔你的我只會是世人的眼中釘罷了。」  
　　「勇利又開始說傻話了。」勇利一番的內心話非但沒有打動維克多，反讓他生起氣來，勇利的覺悟比他想像的還要弱，「想佔有的話，不是更應該奮力的佔有我嗎？別再說會被世人討厭的話了，我可是比任何人都更想要獨佔勇利啊！」  
將勇利摔在床上，羞恥地撐開他的雙腿，他想看勇利待會被他教訓的臉，直到勇利認錯為止，維克多是不會輕易饒恕一再惹怒他的渾蛋。  
　　掰開濕潤的後穴，毫不猶豫地猛然挺入，筆直頂進勇利的敏感帶。  
　　「哈阿…嗚…這樣……馬上…就會去了……」勇利咬著自己的唇，面對維克多來勢洶洶的衝撞，勇利正步步失守。  
　　維克多解開了勇利手上的絲帶，卻將絲帶綑在勇利性器的底端，壞心地蹂躪包覆在手裡的雙蛋，疼痛感令勇利想夾緊雙腿，不過是徒勞反抗，維可多早已想好該如何箝制他的雙腿夾緊，口頭警告著：「如果你的手敢靠過來，我可是會更加生氣的喔，勇、利。」  
　　「痛…呃呃……維克多…求你…放開…」勇利不敢隨意將手伸過去阻擋。  
　　「勇利讓我很火大啊，能讓我這麼火大的人，也只有勝生勇利了。」鬆開了握住雙蛋的手，他攻向了勇利消沉的乳首，又揉又捏，絲毫不在意是否會弄疼勇利。  
　　「嗚嗚……對、對不起……」  
　　「這樣的道歉太沒有誠意，勇利知道自己犯了什麼錯嗎？」這是難以赦免的罪，惡劣的罪。  
　　「真、真的……很…對不起……」身體的疼痛，罪惡的情慾，酒精的作祟都另勇利無法去好好地思考。  
　　「所以說，勇利很殘忍啊，隨意勾引我又隨便地放手，如此殘忍的勇利，為什麼我還會瘋狂的愛上呢？」維克多的腦海裡盤旋著Eros的旋律，那名嬌艷的女子勾引了他，另他墮入情網，最後又狠心地將他拋棄。  
　　伴隨著話語，活塞運動只有越來越猛烈，勇利的腦袋已失去思考能力，本能地迎合每一回撞擊，只想要更多，沉淪於歡愛之中的獸類。  
　　「啊啊…哈…哈…維克多…想要…想要…更多……更多…」  
　　「跟我認錯，就給你更多。」維克多刻意打住，以手愛撫勇利的每一吋滾燙的肌膚，挑逗他每一條敏感的神經，不給他鬆懈的時間。  
　　勇利再也受不了渾身難耐的感覺，將維克多拉向自己，細碎地親吻維克多的唇，「我錯了，不應該放開你，即使佔有你會成為世界公敵，我也不要再放手了。」  
　　「記牢你現在說的話，可別酒醒就忘了，一次可以，我可無法原諒第二次。」  
　　蠻橫的加重力道，維克多沒有想做自己會做出如此不優雅的行為，勇利讓他一再失去理智，究竟是好是壞他不清楚，唯一清楚的是他希望勇利『不要離開伴在我身邊』。

　　勇利不清楚自己到底釋放了幾回，只知道他的腦袋越來越清晰，明明身體已經非常疲憊，酒精和情慾全退下後，維克多生氣的容貌他仍記憶猶新。  
　　趴伏在維克多的身上，勇利至今覺得置身於雲端之中，如果是假的，為什麼痛處會如此清晰呢？如果是假的，為什麼維克多會生氣？答案其實一直都淺顯易見，他卻不曾相信過，反而不斷的猜忌懷疑。  
　　「維克多。」  
　　「嗯？」維克多寵溺地捏弄勇利的臉頰。  
　　「對不起，由衷地對不起。」  
　　這絕不是沒由來的道歉，維克多露出了笑容，「現在不應該是說這個吧？」  
　　「生日快樂！……啊！聖誕快樂！」勇利也笑了出來，今後他們的關係肯定能更穩健的發展下去吧！  
　　「你知道嗎，其實有你的陪伴，就是最深情的告白了。」對維克多來說，投入滑冰的這些年裡，他捨棄了愛和生活，滑冰對他來說就是唯一的愛和生活，倘若失去靈魂，他也不過是具空殼而已。  
　　雖然勇利常說是他讓勇利知曉了愛，但對維克多而言，真正教會他知曉愛的人是勇利啊！  
　　曾經對滑冰感到徬徨的自己，在勇利的身邊找到了方向，賦予他新的生命與愛，彷彿就地重生了一次，所以他想抓牢勇利，希望勇利能陪伴他身邊不要離去。  
　　「我的一輩子，就交給你了，維克多。」勇利再次吻上維克多，擁緊了懷中的勇利，至今日為止，這會是維克多有生以來最美好的生日和生日禮物。

 

　　據說，麋鹿裝是米拉提供的，尤里只是講了勇利一句『害怕的話，灌醉自己啊！反正你清醒就忘了！』，於是才有今日的勇利。

 

　－FIN－


End file.
